1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to apparatus and methods for controlling postpartum hemorrhaging. More particularly, this disclosure discusses a pear-shaped balloon tamponade catheter for controlling uterine postpartum hemorrhaging.
2. Background and Related Art
Postpartum hemorrhage (“PPH”) may be defined as excessive bleeding (a loss of more than 500 ml of blood) after childbirth. This excess and rapid blood loss can cause a severe drop in the mother's blood pressure and may lead to shock and even death if not treated properly. Indeed, PPH remains in the top five causes of maternal death worldwide. Moreover, using the aforementioned definition of PPH, it is estimated that PPH occurs in about 5%-10% of all births in both developed and underdeveloped countries. The basic causes of PPH are failure of the uterus to contract and retract (80-90%) as a result of obstructive blood clots, fibroids, tissue fragments, or other anomalies; uterine lacerations; uterine inversions; coagulation disorders; and other similar complications associated with childbirth.
Most of the deaths caused by PPH are considered preventable. In fact, PPH can be treated in a variety of manners. In one example, a uterine fundal massage can help to expel blood clots and encourage natural contraction and retraction of the uterine musculature. In another example, the administration of oxytocin can produce rapid, strong, and rhythmic contractions that aid hemostasis. However, in some cases, fundal massages and the administration of oxytocin are not effective at controlling PPH. In such cases, more invasive treatments may be required. For instance, the treatment of acute PPH may require a hysterectomy, major vessel embolization, and/or artery ligation (laparotomy). In some cases, a tamponade is used to control PPH or to buy time until a more invasive surgery can be performed. Historically, tamponade intervention has involved packing the uterus tight with several yards of gauze under general anesthesia. More recently, however, tamponade intervention has involved the use of a Foley catheter with a large bulb or multiple Foley catheters that are to be inflated within the uterus.
However, current tamponades are not without their shortcomings. By way of example, the bulbs of some tamponades are not shaped to provide an optimal pressure across surfaces of the uterus. Similarly, some tamponades comprise components that can come between the bulb and the uterus and thereby prevent the bulb from properly contacting the uterus. Accordingly, such bulbs may not control PPH as efficiently as possible. Thus, while apparatus and techniques currently exist that are used for the treatment of PPH, challenges still exist. Accordingly, it would be an improvement in the art to augment or even replace current apparatus or techniques with other apparatus and techniques.